


Pretty Face

by Kaiyote



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:06:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: Vidlet focusing on Connor’s relationship with sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Pretty Face" by Sóley


End file.
